First responders are comprised of the first people to arrive at the scene of an event. First responders may include, for example, police officers, firefighters, medics, and the like. In some instances, the first responders may be walking into harm's way in an effort to help property occupants, property owners, or the like that are present at a property where a potential event is taking place. For example, a first responder may arrive at a property that is on fire with one or more property occupants inside the property. In such situations, the first responder may typically not have any knowledge regarding the layout of the property, safe paths through the property, precise location of property occupants, precise location of hazards within the property (e.g., fires, intruders, or the like).